Nagasumi's new trouble
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: A "my bride is a mermaid" story. nagasumi finds yet another love interest, but its...sun's mother? how will he deal with her advances towards him?
1. Chapter 1: A good morning(sort of)

This story takes place a couple of days after the ordeal at yoshio's place. it is a sunny morning in saitama at the machishio house. as everyone is doing their morning routine sun is in her room getting her school clothes on.

"Nagasumi! Sun! Breakfast!" nagasumi's mom yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"oh,ok!" says sun walking out the room

"oh, sun could you go check on nagasumi? he's probably still sleeping. I swear, that boy never wakes up when he should." says nagasumi's mom

"ok, no problem." says sun

she then walks down the hall and slowly goes up the steps to the attic. nagasumi is laying on the floor in his bed still sleeping.

"nagasumi. wake up, nagasumi. your mom made breakfast and it's almost time to go to school." sun says standing to the side of him

nagasumi does not respond and remains asleep.

"nagasumi!...come on. get up, sleepyhead."

she pulls the blankets off of him then flinches as she sees nagasumi has a bulge in his pants. it's apparent that he has a "stiffie". sun's eyes widen and her face turns red. nagasumi yawns then sits up and opens his eyes seeing sun standing there.

"oh,good morning sun...huh? what's wrong?" he says

he then looks down at himself realizing what he has, and quickly covers his midsection.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh No!" says nagasumi

A few minutes later nagasumi and sun are dressed and sitting at the dinner table along with nagasumi's dad and mom. the two are eating slowly facing away from each other and both have embarrassed looks on their faces.

"hm, is something wrong you two?" says mom

"no, we're fine." they both say at the same time

"uh...ok." says mom

"man...can't believe sun saw that. she probably thinks I'm a sicko now." thinks nagasumi

"...can't get that image out of my head..." thinks sun panting a little

A minute after that nagasumi and sun start to walk to the door.

"have a good day at school." says mom

"ok, later mom and dad. let's go, sun." says nagasumi with his hand on the doorknob.

"...ok, here I come..." says sun who is walking to the door slowly and looks woozy still panting.

"huh? are you alright, sun? you look a little...tired." says nagasumi

"huh?...no,I'm...fine..." says sun

"hmm..." says nagasumi putting his hand on sun's forehead  
"you are a little warm...mom,dad."

soon after sun is sitting on the couch with a thermometer in her mouth.

"well, your temperature is a bit high. I think you should stay home for today." says dad

"aww...but...I wanted to walk with nagasumi..." says sun

"oh, don't worry about me, sun. I'll be fine. just stay home for today and get well. I'll catch you up on all of today's schoolwork, uh...if I can remember it." says nagasumi

"...ok" says sun

"I think we've got some medicine here somewhere, but I don't know if it will help mermaids." says dad

"I'll ask sun's parents when I go to school today." says nagasumi

"good idea." says mom

"ok, I'm off. be sure to get some rest today, sun. I'll see you later." says nagasumi

"ok...have a good day,nagasumi..." says sun

nagasumi goes out the door and proceeds to walk down the sidewalk as he does every day.

"gee, I do hope sun's ok. it's a little weird not having her walk with me to school. I've gotten used to it..." nagasumi thinks then sighs

unaware to him as he is walking a figure from across the street spots him. it's his friend, hideyoshi sarutobi or "chimp"

"YOOOOOOO! NAGASUMI!" chimp shouts out as he lunges toward him

without even looking nagasumi ducks and chimp flies face first into a tree. nagasumi keeps walking.

"hmm...it will be kinda dull today, but..." thinks nagasumi

chimp then comes from behind and lunges.

"Nagasumi!"

nagasumi steps to the left and chimp flies into a street sign.

"then again, I'm used to dull. hehe." thinks nagasumi

chimp appears again and jumps up toward nagasumi.

"Gotcha now!"

nagasumi ducks again and chimp falls in a sewer hole.

"AHHHHHHH!..." he says until he lands at the bottom making a splash.

later on at school nagasumi is sitting at his desk and chimp is standing near him bruised, drenched, and smelly.

"wow...it seems your senses have improved vastly, nagasumi.." says chimp

"huh? what are you talking about?...and why do you look all banged up?" says nagasumi

"you...you really don't have to gloat." says chimp

Just then kai mikawa enters the room and darts over to nagasumi.

"Machishio! I challenge you!" says kai

"what? what are you talking about now?" says nagasumi with an annoyed face

"I challenge you for sun's hand!...huh? where is sun? where's my sun?" says kai

"calm down. she wasn't feeling well so she stayed home today." says nagasumi

"what?! what did you do to her?!" says kai

nagasumi sighs and says "nothing, now leave me be, panda man."

"What?! what'd you call me?! I'm a orca not a panda!" says kai

"sure, whatever you say, Mr. dolphin.." says nagasumi

"Orca, damn you! Orca!" yells kai

The classroom door slides open and a man in a suit walks in and stands near the teacher's desk.

"Everyone, please be seated." says the man

Kai and chimp quickly dart to their seats.

"good morning students. my name is mr. sho and I'm your new teacher for the time being in place of mr. seto who had to take a leave of absence. well, hope we all can get along."

"whoa, so sun's dad's not here? that's odd..." thinks nagasumi

Later on nagasumi walks to the nurse's office. he opens the door and sees rin seto, sun's mom, standing there.

"oh, hello nagasumi. a pleasant surprise seeing you here." says rin

"hey mrs. seto, I'm glad you're here." says nagasumi walking in

"likewise. you're looking good these days, nagasumi. you've gotten so manly in such a short time." says rin walking over to him

"heh heh...uh, thank you...oh, I wanted to ask you. where'd mr. seto go?" says nagasumi

"oh, he had some business to tend to so he went back to the seto inland sea for a while. so for now I'm in charge of the seto gang here." says rin

"oh, I see." says nagasumi  
"well, at least I won't have to deal with mr. angry for a while..." he thinks

"and don't worry nagasumi, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. nothing bad anyway." says rin getting closer to him

"oh...ok..." says nagasumi  
"oh yeah there's something else..."

"hmm?" says rin

A few minutes later.

"oh, so sun has a fever and stayed home. aww, poor girl." says rin

"yeah..." says nagasumi

"well, normal medicine should work, after all we are part human. some medicine and rest should do the trick." says rin

"great!" says nagasumi

"but...are you ok, nagasumi?" asks rin

"huh? oh yeah, I'm fine. I didn't catch anything." says nagasumi

"no, that's not what I mean. I'm sure that you were lonely coming to school by yourself, and with sun sick she won't be able to tend to your needs later. so maybe...I should keep you company in her place." she says getting right near him touching his face

"w-wha?" says nagasumi nervously

"of course my husband's not here so now...we can get better...acquainted." says rin as he now leans his backside against a desk and she leans against him

he starts to sweat a great deal.

"you don't need to be scared, nagasumi. I'll take...good care of you."

she then leans in even closer with her breasts rubbing against his body. he is sweating bullets and his entire face is beet red.

"uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh..." he says with a stutter.  
"Dangerously close! Dangerously close! Overheat! Overheat!" he thinks

Then he quickly gets away from her and stops in front of the door.

"sorry mrs. seto but I forgot I have an important errand to run. yes, very important indeed. so maybe I'll take you up on your offer some other time, yes? ok, and thank you again. well I'm gonna take off now. bye-bye then!" nagasumi says very fast then darts down the hall.

"heh heh...dear nagasumi. I'll let you go for now, but you won't get away next time.." rin says to herself with a grin

meanwhile nagasumi who has already made it outside is catching his breath.

"whoa...that was strange...but...sun's mom is...is...is hot!"

**Hello all, seiji here. hope you liked the first chapter. some more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Alone

Later in the day the sun is setting and nagasumi has finally made his way home. he walks in and looks around.

"Hey, I'm home! sun!" he says

He walks into the living room and sees sun sitting on the couch reading a magazine. she doesn't seem to be afflicted by her fever anymore.

"oh, hi nagasumi!" says sun

"hey sun. I see you're feeling better. but wow, you sure recovered fast from that fever you had." says nagasumi

"yeah, I'm surprised too. I took some medicine and rested like you said and now I feel fine." says sun

"great. I was kinda worried...say, are you here by yourself sun?" says nagasumi looking around.

"oh, yeah. nobody's come home yet. your dad's still at work and your mom's out shopping." says sun

"I see, and I guess lunar's not here either?" says nagasumi

"no, in fact she hasn't been home for a couple of days." says sun

"oh. I guess she's out doing shows and stuff again. boy, the life of a celebrity is hard huh?" says nagasumi

"yeah, I guess it is. even maki's not here right now. I think she went with dad back home." says sun

"oh yeah, your mom told me about that..." says nagasumi  
"heh, well that's even better. I won't have to deal with that annoying conch for a while." he thinks to himself

"say...nagasumi..." says sun

"hm?" says nagasumi

"well...it seems like...we've got the house all to ourselves now...you know?" says sun

nagasumi gasps slightly then says "hey, you're right sun. in fact this is the first time you and I have been truly alone together in all this time."

sun nods her head

"sun...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The two stare at each other intently. a few minutes later nagasumi is on the couch in front of the tv with a remote control in his hand and a bowl of potato chips next to him.

"Yeah! now I can watch tv without somebody pestering me! Alright!" says nagasumi excitedly

sun, who is standing next to the couch where nagasumi is, looks at him with a disappointed look on her face then sighs.

"nagasumi..." she says in a low voice"um, I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie together. you know, one of the new ones. then we could eat dinner together, and sit on the couch together and...um,well...uh...do other things together.." she says blushing a little pressing her fingers together

"Huh? a movie? maybe later, this is a one hour special episode. haha!" says nagasumi as he takes one chip after another and eats them.  
"yeah, nothing like eating chips and watching anime!"

"nagasumi, you shouldn't eat a bunch of chips before dinner. you'll spoil your appetite." says sun

"aw, don't worry sun. I won't eat too many, and I'll still be hungry once dinner's ready." says nagasumi

"...ok then. guess I'll get dinner ready..." says sun making her way to the kitchen  
"nagasumi...I was hoping we could use this time alone to get closer as a couple. we're engaged, aren't we? but we haven't even kissed yet. don't you love me, nagasumi?..."sun thinks to herself getting things out the refridgerator

"hm...now that I think about it, me and sun are finally alone...maybe I could use this chance to get closer to sun...romantically. and...maybe even...get... intimate..." nagasumi thinks

He gulps and blushes a little thinking about what they could do together. after a few seconds he shakes his head furiously trying to stop thinking about it.

"no,no. I shouldn't think about that. sun would never go for it. I-I'll just take it slow...and wait until she's ready. b-but...then there's..."

he then thinks about what happened with him and sun's mom earlier at scholl.

"I can't get that out of my mind...still, I can see where sun gets her looks from. sun's mom is...is beautiful, she's got a great figure, and...and she's got...nice- no! stop thinking about it. my loyalty is to sun. I love sun!"

nagasumi looks back towards the kitchen then stands and slowly walks over trying not to make noise. He peeks in the kitchen seeing sun standing cutting up something on the kitchen table.

"sun...looking at her like this, she does look attractive...I know I shouldn't, but..." he thinks to himself.

He then slowly walks up to her from with sun unaware he's there. he inches closer and closer with his hands out reaching for her waist area. just as he is about to touch her a door is heard opening.

"Hello, I'm home!" says nagasumi's mom coming through the front door

"agh!..." says nagasumi quickly turning facing the living room

sun looks back and sees nagasumi then says "what's wrong, nagasumi?"

"Huh? oh nothing. I was just getting a soda." says nagasumi chuckling

nagasumi's mom walks in the kitchen putting a couple bags of groceries on the table and says "hi nagasumi, sun. I take it you two have watched over the house while I was out...oh sun, you're making dinner. how thoughtful."

"it's no problem, mother." says sun

"so, hey mom. what took you so long to get home?" says nagasumi

"huh?o-oh there was a lot of traffic out. yeah, that's it. I mean, it's not like I was at a sushi bar hitting on masa or anything. hahaha." says nagasumi's mom

"way to keep it a secret, mom..." nagasumi says sarcastically

Just then nagasumi's dad walks in and says "I'm home everyone!"

"welcome home dear." says mom

"hello, father." says sun

"so dad, what were you doing that made you late to get home?..." says nagasumi

"what? I was just late from getting off from work, that's all. it's not like I was wallowing at a pub somewhere for 2 hours because my wife has a physical attraction to another man and my son gets more love from girls than me. no, that's not it at all." says dad

"geez, you two are like an open book." says nagasumi

"well, uh, let's start dinner!" says mom

Later on everyone is starting to get ready for bed. nagasumi and sun are standing in the hall in front of the door to sun's room. sun opens the door and stands in the doorway facing nagasumi.

"good night nagasumi." says sun

"good night sun." says nagasumi

nagasumi walks and goes up the steps to the attic. sun looks on again with a disappointed face then walks in her room closing the door behind her. soon after she turns off the light and lays in bed.

"nagasumi...that's it. starting tomorrow I'll be a better bride." she thinks

In the attic nagasumi is now laying down in his bed.

"for some reason I feel good about going to school tomorrow. is it because I know I'll see sun's mom?...nah, couldn't be." he thinks

he then closes his eyes and goes off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Stuff happens

The next day nagasumi and sun are now walking together to school having gotten ready and eaten breakfast. they are walking down the sidewalk as they usually do. as they do sun glances over at nagasumi as they walk side by side.

"nagasumi..." she thinks to herself

she then casually gets closer to him and grabs his hand then touches shoulders with him. nagasumi keeps on walking as if he doesn't notice and the two walk hand in hand.

"um...you know..nagasumi?...um...maybe later...after school we could...get together and..." says sun

nagasumi then suddenly stops. sun stops also and looks at him.

"huh? nagasumi...what's wrong?" says sun

Then, nagasumi's inner danger senses kick in. his cowlick stands up on end.

"watch out, sun. I sense danger!" says nagasumi slightly pushing her back with his arm

as sun gets out of the way and is about to ask what's going on a strange figure comes out of nowhere and leaps towards them. that figure happens to be chimp.

"SUN!" he yells out

Before he can leap on them nagasumi grabs him by the shirt, spins him around with momentum and throws him up in the air. chimp flies through the sky then lands in the nearby river.

"ok, let's go sun. don't want to be late." says nagasumi as if nothing happened

"ok." says sun as the two walk along.

Later on nagasumi and sun have arrived at school and are in their classroom sitting at their desks. standing in front of nagasumi's desk is chimp who's clothes are still drenched after falling in the river.

"nagasumi, why do you hate me so?" says chimp

"it's your own fault for trying to jump us..." says nagasumi

"um, I think you should get a change of clothes. you'll catch a cold." says sun

"no worries, sun." says chimp pulling an electric fan out of nowhere and puts it on the edge of the window near nagasumi's desk.  
"drying commence!" says chimp turning the fan on

"uh, that might take a while..." says nagasumi

The classroom door opens and in walks kai who immediately notices sun.

"my darling sun! you've returned!" says kai running toward her.

Before he gets to her nagasumi jumps in front of him blocking his path. unable to stop in time, kai bumps into nagasumi.

"nagasumi barrier!"

"ugh, what the hell machishio! what are you doing?!" says kai

"sun's already been jumped once today. she doesn't need anything else stressing her out, especially not some pompous idiot." says nagasumi

"hey, I didn't "jump" anybody!" says chimp

"how dare you suggest I'm a nuisance, you jerk! you wanna go, let's go!" says kai

"bring it on, fish breath!" says nagasumi

the two stare each other down as if they're about to come to blows.

"place your bets, everyone. place your bets. my money's on the handsome man in white." says chimp

"nagasumi, please don't fight. come and sit down. you're gonna get in trouble." says sun with a worried face.

Just then a whistle blows. everyone looks and sees mawari approaching nagasumi and kai.

"enough you two. there will be no fighting in the classroom! in fact, no fighting in the school period! you guys know better. maybe I should teach you both about the rules of this society!" says mawari

"but he started it!" says kai

"yeah, well I'm finishing it!" says nagasumi

"fight, fight, fight!" says chimp

"stop egging them on, chimp!" says mawari

"SILENCE!" says the sub teacher

everyone stops immediately and looks at him

"everyone settle down and be seated, and you two. I want to see you boys after school, understood?" he says pointing to nagasumi and kai

about a minute later class resumes as normal. all are seated and quiet however, nagasumi and kai have their heads on their desks with gloomy faces.

"oh man..." they think to themselves

"nagasumi..." thinks sun looking over at him

the class rep, who's name no one knows who sits a few rows ahead of nagasumi, looks back at him.

"nagasumi.." she thinks

Meanwhile rin seto is standing in the teacher's lounge pouring a cup of coffee. the the door opens and in walks masa.

"oh, hello ma'am" says masa

"hello masa. getting ready for the next class I take it. nagasumi's in your next class isn't he?" says rin

"yeah, and sun as well. sun's come back to school today." says masa

"oh, that's good. so, any word from gozaburo yet?" says rin

"no, not yet." says masa

"I see." says rin taking a sip of coffee

Masa starts to gaze up and down at rin's body

"damn, mrs. seto is fine! the boss isn't around now, so maybe I can make a move." thinks masa

"oh, uh ma'am. since we're here maybe I could give you a massage to help you relax." says masa

"don't even try it, masa." says rin

"right..." says masa

A little later it is around noon. the class rep is leaving the school's library with several books in her arms.

"nothing but study, study, study. still I'm glad I was able to get these." she says

as she walks down the hallway she sees nagasumi walking up toward her

"it's nagasumi!" she thinks to herself as her face lights up


	4. Chapter 4: Temptation

Nagasumi looks and sees her then stops and says "oh, hey there class rep."

"h-h-h-hi nagasumi. how are you doing?" says class rep

"just fine. oh, so..."

"huh?"

"_can I do you from the back_?"

"w-w-what'd you say, nagasumi?!"

"I said I see you got new books from the rack." says nagasumi

"o-oh, yeah I do..." says class rep still a little flustered

"studying hard as usual huh? no wonder you're so smart." says nagasumi

"oh, I'm not that good." says class rep

"sure you are...you know, _I should give you a good spanking_."

"WHAA?!"

"uh, I said I wish I could get the good grades you're making." says nagasumi

"oh,uh...sorry, thought you said something else." says class rep

"what?" says nagasumi

"oh, n-n-no, nothing. nothing really." she says

"oh, ok. well guess I better get going." says nagasumi starting to walk away.

"ok, b-bye nagasumi" says class rep

"hope I see you later, then maybe I _can tap that ass._"

"w-w-what'd he say that time?!" she says

Fast forward to mid-afternoon, school has let out and just about everyone has left for home. now, nagasumi is walking down the empty hallway having just left his homeroom class.

"man, can't believe I had to stay after school and get a lecture thanks to that jerk kai. oh well...sun's probably gone home already. guess I'll do the same." he says

walking around the corner he approaches the nurse's office. just as he's about to walk past it the door slides open and out walks rin.

"oh, hey there nagasumi. you're here late." says rin

"o-oh, hello sun's mom. what are you doing here?" says nagasumi feeling his heart beat slightly faster looking at her

"just finishing up. since you're here, you wanna come in? I've got some snacks if you want 'em." says rin

"uh, sure." says nagasumi

A half a minute later rin and nagasumi are in the nurse's office sitting down at the nurse's desk and nagasumi has a small, half-full box of cookies in front of him.

"so, you had to stay after school for a lecture huh?" says rin

"yeah..." says nagasumi as he eats a cookie  
"mmmm, these are some good cookies!"

"ha ha, yeah. I made them myself and brought them here with me in case I got hungry but I couldn't eat them all. ya want something to drink, nagasumi?" says rin

"nah, no thank you." says nagasumi with his mouth half-full"wow, so good. are you sure you don't want anymore?"

"no,no. help yourself, nagasumi." says rin smiling

"Kay." says nagasumi still eating

"so, what was this lecture about?" says rin

nagasumi swallows what's in his mouth and says "oh uh, the new homeroom teacher was upset cause I kinda got in a fight in class."

"a fight?" says rin

"yeah...well it was more like a shouting match between me and this other student, kai mikawa." says nagasumi

"kai mikawa...I think I know him. he's the son of the mikawa conglomerate." says rin

"yeah...and a real jerk." says nagasumi

"oh...but nagasumi, I never thought you were the fighting type." says rin

"well,no. it's just he got on my nerves so I had to take him down a peg. thinks he's so smug. well I'm not gonna lose to him! Never!" says a fired-up nagasumi

Rin starts to giggle a little bit

"huh? what? what's so funny?" says nagasumi

"oh nothing, just...you're so cute when you get all pumped up." says rin

"oh?I...I am?" says nagasumi blushing

"mm-hmm. I can see why sun fell for you." says rin

"well, actually...it's more like I fell for her. she did save my life, plus agreed to marry me so I wouldn't have to die at the hand of the yakuza." says nagasumi

"true, but still you have your own unique charm and in my mind you're a pretty determined individual when you want to be." says rin

"hehe...I'm not that special..." says nagasumi

"I disagree. don't sell yourself short, nagasumi. remember if it wasn't for you, I don't think we could've saved sun that time. you were a very big part of us stopping yoshio. I think...you're very special." says rin

"aww...thanks. no one's told me that before. the closest thing to it was when mom and dad said I should be in special ed." says nagasumi looking away blushing and scratching his head

rin smiles then stands up taking her white coat off and says "oh nagasumi, since we're here there's something I'd like to get your opinion on. could you tell me what you think?"

saying that she then starts to slide her skirt down her legs.

"oh yeah, sure. so what is it-" says nagasumi who turns and looks at her then jumps up in surprise

rin takes her skirt off and throws it on the bed revealing a pair of very short, black, silk shorts that she was wearing underneath.

"nice, aren't they? I got these shorts the other day at a discount. I was thinking about doing a little exercise, maybe some jogging. so how do they look, nagasumi? don't they look sexy on me?" rin says while doing several poses in front of nagasumi

seeing this nagasumi spurts out blood from his nose then gets a nosebleed.

"yeah, it definitely looks good on you." he says wiping the blood from his nose.

"oh? I'm glad you like it. so now, maybe..." says rin walking over to him  
"we can continue what we started yesterday..."

"huh?w-w-w-what do you mean?" says nagasumi

"I mean, you...and me...here...alone...getting..it..on." she says

"wha?! b-but...here?!" says nagasumi slowly backing away

"here or anywhere else you prefer.." she says inching closer to him"you know, you're not married yet. if you like, we can still get hitched."

"what?! us?!" says nagasumi

"yeah. I told you before, dear nagasumi. if my little sun wasn't enough for you that I could make you my own kept man." says rin

"I-I-I don't know-"

nagasumi, walking backwards, suddenly trips and falls on his backside

"ow..." he says rubbing his back

"oh nagasumi, are you ok?" says rin

"y-yeah,I'm good." says nagasumi

"aww, I'm sure that must've hurt..." says rin

she then gets down on her hands and knees and crawls toward him. still flustered nagasumi slides back until he hits the wall. then she gets right near him.

"not to worry, I'll make all your pain go away." says rin touching the side of his face

"m-mrs. seto, wa-" he says before she cuts him off

"shhhh. please, just call me rin..."

nagasumi gulps, his face bright red and his heart racing.

"I...I mustn't...mustn't give in...but,I...can't resist...sun's mom...she's a woman, all right...sorry sun...I don't think...I can hold back." thinks nagasumi

then rin starts to lean in as if going for a kiss. nagasumi sits forward as if he's waiting for it. just then the door opens and standing there is akeno. nagasumi and rin turn and look at her, surprised. an awkward silence fills the room.

"...how vexing..." says akeno


	5. Chapter 5: The dreams begin

"AH!...uh, uh, akeno! w-what's up? I was...I-I mean I just slipped down and mrs. seto was just helping me up, that's all it was. ehehe..." says nagasumi nervously

"hmmm..." says akeno as she starts to write something down.

"h-hey, wait a minute! what are you writing down there?!" says nagasumi

"oh, hello akeno. reporting in?"says rin

"yes ma'am. just coming to tell you boss seto called. he says his meetings will be running long and he will be back in a couple of days." says akeno

"I see." says rin

"and also, on the way here I saw sun standing by the front gate but then she left. I guess she went home." says akeno

"ok, and thank you akeno. be sure to tell me if anything changes." says rin

"yes madam, will do. oh, and uh...I didn't see anything here..." says akeno then walks away

"huh?! hey, what do you mean by that?! Hey! nothing happened!" says nagasumi

rin then stands up and chuckles a little saying "that akeno..."

she extends her hand to nagasumi. he grabs it and she helps him up.

"oh, I haven't told you yet. have I nagasumi? since the incident last week akeno's been freed from yoshio's influence. she was out of work so I decided to bring her into the seto gang."

"oh really? that was good." says nagasumi

"yeah, she's real dependable and I've needed an extra hand for a while. but its ok...I'm sure our secret is safe nagasumi." says rin winking

"huh?! secret?!" says nagasumi

rin giggles and says "well, I guess the school is a bit too public of a place. wouldn't want to be caught now would we?"

"you're just now realizing that?!" thinks nagasumi

"at any rate, you should probably go now nagasumi. I'm sure sun's waiting for you at home. so hurry on, ok?" says rin

"uh, yeah, right...so um, later then" says nagasumi as he walks to the door

"oh, nagasumi?..." says rin

nagasumi stops and looks. rin walks over to him

"tomorrow during your lunch period you should stop by here again. I'll have a special lunch for you. what do ya say?" says rin

"uh...yeah sure. I'm not doing anything else. I'll be here." says nagasumi

"good, well until then..."

rin leans and kisses nagasumi on the cheek much to his surprise.

"see ya later nagasumi. take care."

nagasumi with his face bright red mutters something then stumbles out the door and down the hallway. a minute later nagasumi makes his way to the school gate still flustered.

"man, what's going on? I didn't drink any more of that mermaid potion did I?...mrs. rin...is she really into me?...am I...falling for her?" thinks nagasumi as he starts to walk down the sidewalk"she...kissed me...and I kinda liked it...wooo..."

he continues walking deep in thought. a couple of minutes after that at the machishio house sun is putting plates on the dinner table then she walks into the living room.

"ok, everything looks good, and dinner's ready. I hope nagasumi likes it...I wonder if he's on his way home yet." sun says to herself

soon after sun hears the door opening.

"nagasumi?" she says as she goes over to the door.

the door opens and in walks nagasumi, slumped over with a tired look on his face.

"welcome home, nagasumi. you're just in time." says sun

"hey sun..." says nagasumi as he closes the door behind him

he then sluggishly walks toward sun. as he does sun steps forward closing her eyes and puckers her lips waiting for a kiss. however nagasumi walks right by her not even noticing. she turns to see him start to walk up the stairs.

"ah, nagasumi. I've got dinner ready!" she says

"eh, I'll get some later...gonna change clothes then take a little nap..." says nagasumi going up the steps

"oh...ok then..." says sun

later on nagasumi's mom and dad are home and it seems everyone has had dinner. sun and mom are in the kitchen washing dishes.

"nagasumi..." thinks sun

she finishes washing and walks to the living room peeking in at nagasumi who's on the couch watching tv.

"he's not paying attention to me again...it's just like before...what's with him?...am I doing something wrong? he looks like something's bothering him. I want to ash him but...should I? I want us to be closer, but how?"

the rest of the evening went on as usual and everyone later went off to sleep.

_The next day nagasumi opens his eyes slowly quickly noticing he is not laying in bed. in fact he is sitting up leaning back on some sort of bench in a strange closed off place clouded in steam. as he opens his eyes more he looks around and sees that he is in a sauna like room._

_"huh?...wait, what am I doing here?..." he says_

_he sits up then notices he is not wearing anything, except a towel covering his midsection._

_"wha? what is this?" he says_

_just then a door opens and in walks a familiar face, sun's mother rin. she is also covered in a towel completely._

_"wha?mrs. seto?" says nagasumi_

_"ah, nagasumi. finally awake I see. you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. glad to see you're up now." says rin_

_"wha, wait a minute. where is this? how did I get here?" says nagasumi_

_"oh? you don't remember? we came here together nagasumi, so we could get away from everything.." she says_

_"b-b-but...I don't remember that!" he says_

_"don't worry nagasumi. you don't have to remember or even think. you should just sit back, relax, and enjoy...I'll help you." she says_

_she then unwraps the towel around her showing nagasumi "everything". he nearly faints seeing her._

_"WHOA! wh-wh-what?!" says nagasumi in shock_

_"well...are you ready?..." says rin_

_"uh,uh...y-yeah I guess I am..." says nagasumi_

_"good..." says rin_

_as the steam in the room thickens all you can hear are moans and groans from rin and nagasumi_

_"Oh nagasumi...oh...oh..."_

_"haa haa haa.."_

_"Ahhhhh~"_

Back in reality it is morning in nagasumi's house. he is still asleep and obviously having a deep dream. he begins to talk in his sleep a little.

"oh yeah...that's good...yes...uh-huh..."

he then suddenly wakes up drooling a bit.

"whoa...that was...sure a...realistic dream...mrs. seto..." he says to himself


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch

Later nagasumi and sun leave the house and are walking down the sidewalk on their way to school as usual.

"man, what a dream I had...still, can't say I didn't like it..." thinks nagasumi

"hmmm..." sun says to herself looking at nagasumi

"nagasumi...nagasumi!"

"uh, huh? Yeah, sun?" says nagasumi

"you seem like you have something on your mind. is something wrong? wanna talk about it?" says sun

"wha? uh, no nothing's wrong. I'm just... still a little sleepy is all. hehe." says nagasumi

"oh...ok.." says sun

"I definitely shouldn't tell sun about the dream I had..." thinks nagasumi

"nagasumi..." thinks sun

The two make it to school and the day goes on as usual. during lunch period in the school cafeteria sun is sitting by herself at a table seemingly deep in thought. after a few seconds she lets out a heavy sigh.

"what should I do now?..." she says to herself

"hey sun" says someone approaching her. sun looks and sees her classmate mawari.

"mind if I sit with you?" says mawari

"oh no, go right ahead." says sun

mawari sits down next to sun with a lunch tray in front of her.

"food looks good today huh?" says mawari

sun nods as mawari starts eating.

"so sun, is something troubling you?" asks mawari

"huh?" says sun

"you know you can't hide it from me. I could tell when I came over here. c'mon, you can tell me, can't you?" says mawari

sun thinks for a second then says "well ok, I guess I can tell you. ya see, it's about..."

she then pauses and thinks.

"oh that's right. no one knows me and nagasumi are seeing each other or that we're engaged. I should keep that secret..."

she looks and says "um...it's about a guy I'm going out with. our relationship's been good but...but recently he's been kind of distant and isn't talking to me much. I wonder if...maybe he's losing interest in me."

"well, does this guy really love you?" asks mawari

"yes. I mean he told me he did, but now I'm not so sure. I love him but I...just don't know how I should approach him now." says sun

"aw come on sun, don't worry. you're one of the most popular girls in school. no one could lose interest in you. I'm sure this guy just has something on his mind and doesn't want to bother you with it." says mawari

"y-you think so?..." asks sun

"sure, I know that's it! boys are like that, thick-headed and always want to do things themselves. just be patient, I'm sure he'll open up to you when he wants. also you say he doesn't pay you any attention. well... give him some attention." says mawari

"but I do give him attention. I try to talk to him whenever I can." says sun

"no no, not that kind of attention. I mean...well...um...say...do you and this guy...make out?" says mawari

"huh? "make out?"..." says sun with a puzzled look

"you know...do you kiss and touch and hold each other?" says mawari

sun flinches then turns away from mawari blushing a little.

"oh,uh...no. we don't do any of that yet..."

"wow, you haven't? that's surprising. anyway that's what you should do, give him some affection. a little TLC, and lay it on him if you know what I mean. also, don't be afraid of a little foreplay. guys love that."

"ok...um, thanks." says sun

"no problem, just helping a civilian in need." says mawari

"...say, sun. I know bringing this up may be weird but since you've told me about your guy...there is someone that I've kinda got a thing for. though I haven't been able to work up the courage to tell him how I feel yet..."

she presses her fingers together and blushes thinking of nagasumi.

"I...I know I will someday, hopefully. then I can be in his arms and I would give him some affection, and maybe... a little foreplay. yes, we could play cops and robbers! but we could change up, he'd be the cop and I'd be the robber! then he could chase me down and catch me and tie me up, then maybe he'll give me a spanking for being bad! and then he'll do this and that and that and this and...agh!"

she stops realizing what she's saying out loud. she turns to sun embarrassed.

"o-oh, what am I saying? oh god, sorry sun. look, forget you heard me say that, ok please? w-well I better get going now so see you sun, and good luck!"

mawari darts off leaving sun sitting in thought.

meanwhile, coming out of the nurse's office is nagasumi. he turns the corner and walks down the hallway talking to himself.

"wow, didn't expect mrs. seto to bring ramen. it was some of the best ramen I ever tasted. though her feeding it to me was kinda weird. I...kinda liked it...ah, better get to class."

as he continues down the hall the class rep is looking at him hidden the corner.

"now...now's my chance. I'll tell him that I like him." she says to herself letting down her hair and taking off her classes.

she then starts running down the hall toward nagasumi.

"nagasumi!..nagasumi! wait, I have something to tell you!.."

she soon gets real close and her heart beats fast. but then as she approaches she sees that what she's running to isn't nagasumi but a poster on the wall. before she can stop she runs into the wall, then falls back onto the floor.

"ow...next time..I should definitely wear my glasses.."


End file.
